The 14th's hospital
by Asuka Rae
Summary: Allen Walker is on a new mission with Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, an Co. in the midst of there mission they meet a girl working for the local hospital as a candy stripper for the mental ward and she's got a serious attitude but, as it turns out this girl has connections to places she really shouldn't and how is she involved with General Cross? You'll have to read to find out!


**OK... soooooo this is a little story I started a LONG time ago and if it's terrible and the grammar is atrocious just tell me and I will put this story out of its misery, I apologize to my Muggle studies followers who are reading this, I've been in a serious slump lately and have a serious writers block with that story so instead of doing the right thing I'm coming out with two new stories in two different areas.**

 **please bear with me my first week of summer JUST ended so I know my schedule for writing time, so I should be working on Muggle Studies soon so PLEASE! If any of you have ideas PM ME! I'm in a serious bock I would really appreciate it.**

 **Well I'm coming to you with this new story! Enjoy :)**

 **-Asuka 3**

"According to our sources, this hospital hold's some strange patients" a brunet in her mid 30's announced outside the mental ward wing.

I looked at the strange group of people in black and silver clothes. My name's Alex White, and I'm originally from Germany, but I moved to London when I was 11, that's also when my foster mother gave me the name Alex.

I have my long curly light brown hair down, I have a pure snow white strip of hair on the right side of my head, I also have a large scar under my right eye it starts slightly away from my nose and ends under the end of my right eye, and there's another little scar over it making it look like a cross.

One of the men in the group was looking at me, he had scarlet red hair, and eye patch and a single emerald green eye.

My sea blue eyes meet his emerald eyes, they look so full of knowledge but he quickly looks away.

"Al... Ale... Alex!?" I heard a voice yell at me.

I snapped out of my daze, "Huh? What did you say?" I asked.

"Geez don't space out on me like that! I said you never signed in yet, and you left your apron and name tag here yesterday" Said the man in front of me.

This man was Nurse Eliot, The head nurse and my boss, his dark sharp gray eyes stand out with his Blond short hair.

"I'm sorry, I was spacing out again." I apologized.

"Your outfit is also unbefitting for a nurse in the mental ward." He commented.

I looked down at my outfit, I had on a light blue knit short dress that reached in-between my thighs, I had on a chocolate brown belt around my waist with a black buckle, I had on deep navy blue bell bottom jeans, and Black healed booties, that made me seem taller than 5'1.

I also had on thick framed black glasses, to help me read, and I had on a dark blue head band with light blue flowers decorating it.

"Geez way to hate on my sense of fashion Sir, just because you don't care about the way you look doesn't mean I don't care about how I look, besides I just got here from school, I didn't have any time to change." I replied, I was currently a freshman and the prestigious Phantomhive Academy.

It's a school for the musically talented I'm a 15 year old protégé, I can play the Piano, Guitar, and compose and write songs, My foster aunt wanted nothing but the best for me.

But I don't see her too often, I live with a close family friend of my late foster mother Maxine Colin, or Master Colin as I call her.

She however is rarely home, I have to have an upperclassmen friend of mine drive me around, but she's really nice and carefree, Her name is Lexi Bond, she lives with her grandmother who is the school librarian and is old, but very wise, Lexi likes to consider her a Cat, which usually earns her a smack on the head.

Lexi is 18, I'm 15 we meet in a guitar course we took together outside of my school, and we got partnered up for a project and we just ended up becoming good friends afterwards.

Now I have three new friends two of which Lexi introduced me too, their names are Lee Lewis he's 16 a year older than me, and Yuki Kendal, she's 18 and is originally from Japan, but her mother is English.

The three of them, however go to a different school than me, it's called Black Order High, I've asked them many times why it's called that, but they never give me a strait answer.

I wonder sometimes what really goes on at that school of theirs however it's none of my business, so whatever!

Now back to my little encounter that would have a huge impact on my life.

I took my black and white striped apron and put it on along with my name tag, that had "Alex" written in fancy letters.

"Alex that first thing I want you to do is go over to that group of people and ask them what they want, and that they're in the Mental Ward if they're lost, and are looking for a different section of the hospital, after that you know where to go, I'd also like it if you visited our friends Road and Tiki, in room 4 or the dream room as he calls it." Nurse Eliot tells me.

I nod and walk over to the group of people, now noticing how truly strange they are.

"umm excuse me? But can I help you with something?" I asked the strange group standing there.

What stood out the most was their uniforms, they all had a rose cross on them meaning they were from a religious organization. One of them had snow white hair, and a scar over their left eye that has a star at the beginning and is an angry red color, it looks like it hurts.

Then there's the red head, and next to him is a guy who looks so pissed that he could kill with his stare, he had long midnight blue hair, in a pony tail, and dark eyes with daggers in them.

there are two who look like the adults of the group one with short brown hair, the other has black hair and a white streak of hair covering one of his eyes.

there's a short elderly man, and a young man who looked about 20 with brown hair tied up, and there were two people in white lab coats one had a small hat on the other had spike brown hair, there were two in deep red outfits, one honestly looked like Hitler to me I mean geez did he look intimidating, the other had long light brown hair in a braid and looked slightly kinder.

However what stood out the most in the group was the young girl, she has beautiful short deep sea green hair that reaches her shoulders and violet eyes, full of kindness, she looks a lot like one of the men in a lab coat the one with the hat.

The girl looks at me and realizes I asked them something, "Oh my goodness! Nii-san! were in the middle of this floor and we haven't even informed the works here why we're here!" she exclaimed at the man with the hat.

I smile, "It's ok miss but you do know you in the Mental Ward wing correct?" I asked politely.

"We're fully aware of that young lady, so please mind your own business." Said the Hitler man.

Ok now I'm pissed, I'm just doing my job but this guy is acting like a smartass, so I retort challenging the guy.

"Actually you smartass Hitler looking character, I work here and YOU are in the middle of our waiting area NOW IF YOU ARE NOT HERE TO VISIT A PATIENT I HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE" I said, starting to raise my voice in anger, My eye holding daggers I glare at the man.

The rest of the group is utterly shocked at what I just said to that man they almost look scared.

The man looks completely offended, _Good he should be after acting like that to me no one ever comes out un-harmed after pissing me off_ I thought to myself in successes.

"Well I've never been so insulted in my life" he said appalled acting like I was going to apologize to him as soon as possible.

" Well there's a first for everything you ass-hat" I replied smirking at the man "Oh and I'm not going to apologize if that's what you're waiting for you overly glorified Hitler"

I then turn around and walk away, "Nurse Eliot I asked them but they said to mind my own business so I walked away you can deal with them now if you want" I told him over to the door that lead to the mental ward patients rooms. walking

"Wait! Miss please wait!" I turn around to see the Red head, Young girl, and snow white haired people trying to stop me.

I stop and look at them, "Look if you're here to try and piss me off more I'm just going to go, I'm sure you guys are great people, but I can't stand your Hitler looking friend over there." I told them calmly.

"I'm really sorry about him he can get like that" The young girl told me.

"It's ok but I've really got to get going, I have a job to do and patients to take care of." I replied trying to be as nice as I could.

"Ok! um my name is Lenalee Lee, I'd like to talk to you more but seeing as your busy, right now isn't an option, but call me at this number" she said handing me a card with a single number on it.

"Alright I'll call you when my shift ends" I replied.

 **Ok, let the reviews flow now, be them flame of praise I don't really care I need inspiration, and some advice so hit me with your best shot**


End file.
